1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to riding vehicles for use by little children. More specifically it relates to a wagon carrying a child, and which is towed by a walking person.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many such pull wagons have been designed in the past, however none are available that include restraint means that will prevent a young tot from falling over forwardly, rearwardly or to either side when the wagon is suddenly moved or sharply turned in direction. This situation is dangerous, as the child can fall out, so is in need of an improvement.